ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Myth Characters
List of Characters in Elemental Myth. Main Characters Brandi Hart: A 15 year old girl, Brian's older sister, the Water warrior. She is very cheerful, tomboyish and humorous. She can be easily distracted, impatient and forgetful. Despite her usually careless and klutzy character, she is very intelligent and protective of her friends and Brian, much to the latter's chagrin. She characterized by the color dark blue. Brian Hart: An 12 year old and the youngest main character, Brandi's younger brother, the Ice warrior. He is emotional, shy and awkward. He respects and trusts his friends very much and has high opinions of them that he cannot voice. He looks up to his more open-minded sister Brandi but wishes she was less protective. He characterized by the the color pale purple. Freya Starr: A 13 year old, the Fire warrior. She is tomboyish and tough and believes she has an image to keep up. She can be boastful about her musical, sports and artistic talent. However she is also very loyal, considerate, comforting and has a strong sense of right. She can be a oblivious such as not noticing Adam's obvious feelings for her. She is characterized by the color yellow. Adam Everdome: A 15 year old and the oldest main character, the Air warrior. He is caring, considerate and helpful most of the the time but has a short temper and is snappish when pushed. He is the most intelligent and mature of the group, takes control of and calms them in drastic situations, causing them to eventually think of him as leader. He harbors strong feelings for Freya. He is characterized by the color white. Kent Whenworth: An 14 year old, the Stone warrior. He is very kind, selfless and brave but lazy and stubborn. He is also laid back and messy. Despite his strength and popularity, he is humble and likes to be treated like a normal person. He is characterized by the color red. Lora Lane: A 14 year old, four minute older twin sister to Dora, the Animal warrior. EXACTLY LIKE HER SISTER she is very sweet, flirty and humorous but vain and spoiled. She loves her sister very much and is not afraid to show it. She will scold Dora when she has done wrong though. She is characterized by the color orange. Dora Lane: A 14 year old, four minute younger twin sister to Lora, the Plant warrior. EXACTLY LIKE HER SISTER she is very sweet, flirty and humorous but vain and spoiled. She loves her sister very much and is not afraid to show it. She will scold Lora when she has done wrong though. She is characterized by the color light green. Secondary Characters Lys: First Appearance: Nature's Warriors. Mother Nature, the warriors' adoptive mother, mother to several beings, Trist's twin sister. She is very kind, wise and powerful, being second only to the Gods and equal only to Trist. Though she will guide the warriors in every way she can, she lets them fight her own fights due to nature itself being harmed and being incredibly busy with duties, which the warriors thankfully understand. She wishes it were different though. Despite her seeming gentle, she despises her brother and wishes to kill him. Whisper: First Appearance: Whispers at Midnight. An air nymph, the warriors' mentor. She is patient, intelligent and humorous. She likes to have fun but is also mature and focused and takes her teachings seriously. She is also girlish. She, like Midnight, is a daughter of Lys. Midnight: First Appearance: Whispers at Midnight. A darkness nymph, the warriors' caretaker. She is strict, hardworking and no nonsense. She can be gentle and sweet but this can overshadowed by her sharp tongue. She is also a tomboy. She, like Whisper, is a daughter of Lys. Villains Trist: First Mentioned: Nature's Warriors. Season One's main villain, Lys' twin brother. He is very fearsome and powerful, being second only to the Gods and equal only to Lys. His goal is to destroy the Gods and Lys and take over the world, not striking until the premiere due to being defeated by the very first Animal warrior. He has gained enough power to send black unicorns made of black dust known as the Herd. According to Lys, despite being powerful, he is fortunately not very intelligent. He has not yet appeared. The Herd: First Appearance: Nature's Warriors. An army of black unicorns made of black dust by Trist. They have back coats, manes and tails that look like black sand moving in the wind, gold hooves, horns and glowing red eyes and the ability to talk. They can disintegrate into large clouds of black dust, destroy and shape back together. They can only be defeated by a warrior or Mother Nature. Recurring Characters Humans Mayor Navy: First Appearance: Nature's Warriors. Mayor of Silven. She is a middle aged woman who is close friends with the warriors and Lys. She is friendly, generous and fair with a slight sense of humor. She is also very excited to have the actual Mother Nature and real heroes in her town and can be boastful about it. Mythical Beings Animals Gods Deceased One Time Characters Humans Mythical Beings Animals Category:Characters Category:Elemental Myth